Little Moments
by BlackHawkRider
Summary: Just a little short story set after Proof. Has JJ/Reid in it, but it also focuses on a night between JJ and her Son. Just a little idea I had. Has two chapters now. And that is it.
1. Chapter 1

JJ sat down on her couch with a sigh, running a hand through her hair. She had put on a brave smile and pretended to have fun at Rossi's house, but she really hadn't. Reid had acted friendly, but he still distanced himself from her and Emily. And it stung.

She wiped away a few tears, pulling her hair back into a loose pony tail before heading upstairs. She showered and changed before lying across her bed, starring at the fan. 'I should've told him,' She thought to herself, letting out a small sob.

"Mommy?" Henry crawled into bed beside her, curling up next to her.

"Hey buddy," Her voice was raspy and she tried to hide her tears from the 4 year old.

"What wrong mommy?" He kissed her cheek.

"Nothing little guy. What are you doing up?"

"Don't know. Hungry."

"The baby sitter did say you ate awfully early… Come on."

"No more sad?" He grinned as she picked him up.

"No, I'm not sad anymore."

JJ carried her son downstairs, trying to forget her own troubles. It was hard enough being a single parent, but she was a single parent in the FBI. She loved being a full time profiler, but she was afraid of the effects it would have on Henry.

"Want some spaghetti o's?"

"speggi ohs!" Henry giggled, making JJ laugh and kiss his cheek. He chatted randomly as JJ opened the pantry and pulled out a can.

JJ put the food on the stove then sighed as someone knocked on the door. "Who could that be?" She frowned, picking Henry up and turned the stove off.

She stood near the door, trying to see who it was. "Who is it?" She frowned.

"Who's it!" Henry repeated her.

"The boogie man," He sounded playful.

"Uh oh! Hide!" Henry clamped his hands over his eyes. JJ unlocked the door and couldn't resist smiling at Henry.

"I came for you," Spencer said in a goofy voice, tickling his sides.

"Stop it Red," Henry giggled.

"So I'm Red now?" He smiled at the little boy but it faded when he met JJ's gaze.

"What do you want Dr. Reid?" Her voice was cold, her eyes hurt.

"To talk."

"How ironic, I tried talking to you, all day. And the day before."

"Look JJ, I'm sorry. I was just-"

"Mad, feeling betrayed. Yeah, I've heard it Spencer. You know why we did it. We had to."

"I know it JJ, I just… I don't know." He raked a hand through his hair, sighing.

"Why did you come then?" She asked, gently pulling her hair from Henry's hand.

"You know I'm not good at this stuff," He sighed. "But I came to apologize. I know I've been a real Jack Ass."

"Jack-" JJ clamped her hand over his mouth before raising her eyebrows, fighting a grin. Spencer rarely cussed, and when he did he always sounded for formal. "I see. But don't say that Henry."

"Okay!" He giggled, monkeying around to her back to hang there.

"Please forgive me JJ? It's just that…Y-your my best friend. I just felt hurt. I think I was angry because it reminded me of Gideon leaving. I felt abandoned all over again. But it wasn't your fault. I was extremely rude. I was a real jerk. Morgan even told me, but I ignored him. I didn't know where to direct my anger so I turned it towards you, maybe because I turn to you with everything else. Did you know the brain-"  
>JJ cut him off with a well-timed kiss, ending his ranting.<br>"Spence, You're rambling," She said after they pulled apart. Spencer was red, his eyes wide.

"J-JJ!" He sounded shocked.

"Sorry, " She sighed. "I shouldn't have done that."

"N-no. It's ok." He swallowed before pulling her into another awkward kiss.

"Ewy," Henry covered his eyes with a giggle, ending the kiss. JJ laughed, giving the little boy a kiss.

"Can't forget Henry."

"Nope," Spencer grabbed the little boy, ticking his sides before blowing on his stomach. "I'm going to eat you!"

"No eat me," Henry giggled, climbing down before hiding behind JJ's legs.

"Darn." Spencer chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"How is it your great with kids, yet your awkward around me?"

"I don't know," He shrugged sheepishly.

"We'll just have to work on that," She smiled at him.

"I'd better get going so Henry can eat."

"Oh, crap. Right. Well, you can come by tomorrow, since we are off."

"Alright," He smiled. "Good night."

"Night Spence. Henry, can you tell Spence by?"

"Bye Red!" He giggled before running into the kitchen. JJ reached up and kissed Spencer before closing the door, a huge smile across her face.

"Mommy forgive Red?" Henry smiled.

"Yeah, Mommy forgives 'Red'," JJ laughed, kissing him with a loud pop.

"Mommy," Henry giggled. "We eat?"

"Yup. Come on big guy."

After Henry ate, JJ cleaned him up, shaking her head. He had managed to get sauce smeared from his chin to his eye, across his shirt, and down his arm. "Mommy's boy is a messy boy."

"Messy messy!" He giggled, blowing at the bubbles in the tub.  
>JJ knew it was late, but she cherished every minute she got to spend with Henry. Little moment's like this were what helped get her through the day.<p>

"Yes, Messy." She smiled as she scooped up some bubbles, plopping them on his head. He giggled, blowing them at her.

"I get you mommy," he grinned, smearing some on her cheek.

"Oh no, I'm melting," She sat down on the ground before slumping over, hiding a grin.

"Mommy?" Henry frowned, poking her. "Mommy?" He sounded worried.

"Boo!" She sat up, tickling his ribs.

"Stop it," He giggled.

"OK big guy. Bed time." She pulled the stopper out, wrapping a towel around Henry as she picked him up. She looked through his closet, which was packed with clothes thanks to Garcia, and grabbed his  
>froggy pajamas.<p>

"Froggy!" Henry grinned.

"Ribbit!" He giggled as JJ changed him. "Mommy?"

"Yes?" She ran the towel over his hair before brushing his teeth.

"Can I sweep with you?" He yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Just for tonight." JJ smiled, almost relieved. She needed some comfort after that last case.  
>She carried him to her room, tucking him into bed before crawling in beside him. She flipped off the lamp and pulled him close, kissing his head. "Night buddy.I love you."<p>

"Love you too," He said, kissing her cheek before drifting off.

JJ was about to fall asleep when he phone went off as it received several text messages. She sighed, sitting up, knowing it could be something important.

_Morgan:  
>You and nerd boy huh?<em>

_Pen:  
>You,me,Em. Coffee. Tomorrow. Deeetttaaaiillls :D<em>

_Em:  
>So you and Reid are on "speaking terms?" :D<em>

JJ shook her head, chuckling. She erased all the messages before texting Spencer.

_Your dead_

_Spence-Why?_

_For having a big mouth._

_Spence-Morgan made me tell! He was in my car._

_Oh, geez. Snoops. But I'm going to sleep. Night Spence_

_Spence- Night :)_

JJ turned the phone off with a smile, wrapping her arms around Henry before falling asleep, a smile still on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

JJ laughed as Henry chased her around backyard, his blond hair flopping over his eyes. Strauss had finally given the team a few days off, so JJ had decided to spend them with her son. Henry giggled when JJ let him catch her, tackling her legs.

"Gotcha!"

"No," JJ laughed, grabbing him and tickling his sides. "I've got you."

"Mommy," He squirmed, laughing.

"I'm going to eat you," She smiled, blowing on his belly, earning around round of squeals.

"No, don't," He giggled before taking off again.

"Ok, I'll try not to," She smiled, chasing after him again. "You better come back here!"

"No," He laughed before stopping suddenly, causing JJ to almost fall on him. "Mommy?"

"Yes?" She laughed, pulling him against her chest and kissing his head.

"Can we get a puppy?"

"Hmm, I've been thinking about that."

"Pppllleeeaaasssee?"

"I guess," She chuckled.

"Today!"

"We have to buy the stuff first," She warned. He hated going to the store.

"I don't care! Can I pick him out!"

"Of course," She laughed before ruffling his hair. "Let's go get ready."

"Can Spence go?"

"I forgot, he is supposed to come over today. If he wants to go, he can."

"Yay!" He ran to the door but then ran back, hugging her legs. "I love you."  
>"I love you too big guy." She grinned at him.<br>_ _ _ _ _

"Spence!" Henry hugged him as he came through the door.

"Hey Henry," He smiled and tickled his sides.

"Guess what?"

"Monkey butt?"

"Spence," Henry giggled.

"Ok, fine. What?" He winked at JJ.

"We are going to the store, and getting a puppy, and we have to get him a bed, and a bowl, and food, then we are going to get him, I want it to be a boy, a big dog, do you like dogs? I want a brown one, no, maybe white-"

"Henry, breath," Spencer laughed.

"Will you go with us?" The little boy was jumping up and down.

"How could I say no to that face?" He smiled before hanging him upside down. "Rawr."

"Ahh," Henry giggled before climbing his way onto Spencer's shoulders.

"Where is your mommy at?" Spencer smiled at the boy.

"In her room. Getting ready."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

"Alright." Henry padded off towards his room, grabbing his toy.

"JJ?" Spencer knocked on the door softly.

"Go away," She smiled before opening it.

"Well then," He chuckled, leaning down to kiss her. "Good morning."

"More like afternoon," She smiled, hugging him. "I assumed Henry has already invited you to come along?"

"Yeah, you don't mind?"

"Not at all." She grinned at him. "You can carry the dog food."

"That's all I am, a slave of service," He said dramatically.

"Whatever," She laughed, pushing him. "Come on."  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

"Ok Henry, which bowls?" JJ chuckled as he scanned the shelves, looking very seriously.

"This one…and this one!" He pointed to the ones on the top shelf.

"Naturally," She laughed, unable to reach them.

"Allow me," Spencer smirked as he got them easily.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes playfully. "Ok, so we have bowls, a bed, a leash, dog food, and puppy pads. Now we just need a puppy."

"Well then let's go!" Henry grinned, bouncing up and down.

"See anything you like?" JJ asked him nearly an hour later as they walked through the shelter. It made her sad to see all the lonely animals, just sitting there in cages.

"He has to be special," Henry frowned. Spencer chuckled, winking at JJ.

They walked past one cage were a large black dog lunged at the door, barking and trying to get to them, his teeth barred. Henry hid behind Spencer's legs, frowning at the dog. "Bad dog!" The continued walking and JJ was just about to give up on him choosing when they got to the last cage.

A white puppy laid in the back, curled up and whimpering. His ears were black, as well as three of his paws. His tail was black at the tip, and he had a black patch of fur over his eyes. JJ titled her head, intrigued by his face. His eyes were two different colors- a very light blue and a soft brown; they reminded her of Spencer and Henry's eyes.

"Why is he just lying there?" Spencer asked a nearby worker.

"He was brought in with two others, he is the last. Hasn't looked at anyone, won't even come to the door. Poor fellow." The guy shrugged.

"What breed is he?"

"Far as we can tell, a lab and a collie."

"Does he have a name?"

"No."

Everyone jumped when the puppy let out a bark, padding up to the door. He wagged his tail as henry bent down, scratching between his ears. JJ smiled, bending down as well.

"Hey there little guy," She let him sniff her hand and his tail went into over drive. "How big do you think he will get?"

"About as big as him," He pointed his thumb towards a boxer that sat in the next cage.

"That's not too bad. What do you think Henry?"

"I want him!" He grinned at his mom.

"Alright. Come fill out the paper work, then he is yours."  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

JJ smiled as she leaned against the porch rails, watching Spencer and Henry. They sat in the back yard, rolling a toy between the puppy, who happily bounced after it. His ears flopped as he ran, and his tail was constantly wagging.

"What are you going to name him?" Spencer smiled when Henry crawled into his lap.

"I don't know yet," Henry frowned, the puppy bouncing into his lap, making him giggle.  
>JJ walked over, sitting down beside Spencer and lying her head on his shoulder. "Better think of one," She smiled at her son, wrapping an arm around him.<p>

"What about Toby?"

She winced, expecting Spencer to protest. Instead he grinned, ruffling the boy's hair. "That sounds perfect."

"Ok, come on Toby!" Henry tore across the backyard, the puppy on his heels.

"What?" Spencer finally noticed the strange look JJ was giving him.

"I'm surprised you agreed with that."

"It's not my dog," He laughed. "But it doesn't bother me. I've moved on," He shrugged.

"I'm proud of you then. I don't think I could have."

"You," He gave her a kiss, "Can do anything."

"Stop it," She laughed, kissing him again.

"Nah," He smiled.

"Toby wants a kiss!" Henry grinned as the puppy lapped at JJ's face.

"Ug," She laughed and Spencer smirked at her until Toby attacked his face. "Ha!" She grinned. "Good dog."

Spencer laughed as he wiped his face, grabbing Henry. "You made him do that didn't you?" He tickled his sides, blowing on his belly.

"Ah, stop it!" Henry giggled. "Help Toby!" The puppy pounced on Spencer, his tongue once again turning into a weapon.

JJ watched with a smile, feeling at ease. For once, it looked like everything was going to work out perfect; she was finally going to have the family she dreamed of.


End file.
